


Promises Fulfilled

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: You've been throwing sexual innuendos at John for months until he finally snaps and holds you to your words.
Relationships: John Marston/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Promises Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a prompt on tumblr where someone wanted John to use the phrase "Right NOW! And no more excuses!" It's also part of my "kinky november ficlets" with the prompt "deepthroating".

"I don't know if I can come," John says, rubbing a gun oil tainted cloth along the length of his gun.

"I could help you with that," you say with a smirk, watching the up and down motion of his hand.

You don't know what it is about John, but since the day you joined the gang, you can't stop making lewd comments and throwing around innuendos whenever John is nearby. It's probably about his reactions. He's either comically pissed of or gets a glimmer in his eyes that makes you wonder if he's thinking about following through with one of your suggestions.

John rolls his eyes at your words. "One of these days, missy," he says in such a low voice that you barely catch it.

"Excuse me," you say with fake outrage in your voice.

John gets up and slides his gun back into its holster in a slow, deliberate motion before leaning over you. "You heard me."

He walks away, leaving you horny and frustrated at the same time, and you wonder how you might be able to get back at him.

* * *

"Y/N!" Hosea calls out, and you walk over to him.

"What's up?"

He gives you a nod but doesn't answer right away. Instead, he waves at somebody over your shoulder.

"John! Come over here, please!" Hosea shouts, and you wish you could melt into the ground at your feet.

John walks over but keeps so much distance between the two of you that Hosea has to change his position to address you both.

"Listen," he says, "Lenny found a little camp on the other side of the river, hidden under that overhang. It could be hunters or travelers, but I want you two to take a closer look. If it's a gang, maybe even O'Driscolls, then we don't want to have them in our backyard."

"Ain't there nobody else who can go?" John asks, side-eyeing you.

"Most of the others are out, and I really don't want to want to wait any longer," Hosea says, furrowing his brows.

It's the tiniest motion, but both you and John know well what it means. Hosea might be kind-hearted, but he tolerates no bullshit, and John is probably the last person who'd say no to him.

"Alright," John says, already walking away, "we ride out in five."

You're about to get your things when Hosea reaches for your shoulder to stop you.

"Are you two alright? You seem tense."

"It's alright," you say quickly. No matter how much you like Hosea, there's no way you'll talk to him about your weird obsession with John. "Just a little difference of opinion."

Hosea pats your shoulder. "Don't let him get to you. John can be a piece of work, but he speaks highly of you. I'm sure you'll be fine."

He leaves you behind with your heart hammering in your chest. John spoke highly of you? When? Why? And what did he say? It takes a moment for you to get over the childish questions. With heat pooling in your chest, you quickly ready your horse and follow John out of camp.

He's not talking to you, so you deliberately hang back and use the opportunity to watch him until John signals you to leave your horse behind. Crouching down, you creep up to the overhang after him and peak down to the river. There's a small fire surrounded by three tents, and a couple of guys walk or sit around between them. Since they're all armed and alert, you highly doubt they're just travelers or hunters.

"O'Driscolls," John growls in a low tone, making the hairs stand up on the back of your neck.

You have no idea how he can tell, but you're sure he knows what he's talking about. "So what do we do?" you ask.

John's eyes roam over the whole camp, probably doing a headcount. "That's a lot of those bastards. Not sure we can take 'em all."

"You could always start by taking me first," you say, the words tumbling out of your mouth before you can stop yourself.

A shadow falls over John's face, and he's turning to you with an expression you've never seen before. "Sure. You wanna bend over or lie on your back?"

Your mouth falls open, and you don't know what to say. John has never talked back like that before. "I was joking," you mumble, your heart beating like crazy.

"Oh no, missy. That's enough," he grunts. His arm is resting on his leg, and he moves his hand as if he's pointing to his crotch, drawing your eyes there. "We'll finish this. Right now. And no more excuses."

Before you can ask what John means, he gets into motion, grabbing you by the arm and dragging you into the trees nearby. While he keeps standing, he forces you onto your knees in front of him. John opens his pants and pulls his cock out, stroking himself inches away from your face.

"Either you keep your bullshit to yourself in the future, or you finally make good on your words," John says.

He can't know it, but all this time, you've been dreaming about this. No matter how much you wanted him, you just couldn't bring yourself to act beyond your stupid comments, waiting for him to make the first move. This is it. If you don't do this now, you might never get another chance.

Pushing John's hand away, you take his cock, your fingers trailing up and down his hot length. Then you lean in to do the same with your tongue, licking him over and over until his skin is slick from your spit. You suck the tip into your mouth then, circling it with your tongue until you get a satisfied grunt out of John.

He cups your face with his hand, making you look up to him. "See, that's much better, right?"

You give a tiny nod, and John runs his hand up to your hair, his fingers grabbing a few loose strands, pulling lightly. "Keep going."

Putting your hands on his jeans for some leverage, you do your best to get him deeper into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks, and sucking a little for more friction as you bob your head up and down. With the weight of him in your mouth and his scent in your nose, you feel heat rising between your legs.

You know you're getting wetter by the second, and you can't help but roll your hips, desperate for the tiniest bit of friction. John suddenly pulls away, looking down at you. "Open your shirt."

Of course, you do as he says, flinging the buttons open and pulling the fabric off your body. John smiles as he pulls you back in by the hair, feeding you his cock. In seconds, you're so enthralled by tasting him that you don't even notice his other hand wandering down.

John squeezes your breast, making you jump before his fingers run over your nipple again and again. As soon as the little nub stands hard in the cold air, he pinches it with two fingers, pulling slightly.

You moan around his cock, so wet between your legs that you're afraid you might stain your pants. He does the same torturing procedure to your other nipple, and you're so turned on that you forget to use your mouth.

John pulls you back by the hair and forces you to the ground. "On your back."

You lie down in front of him, almost afraid to find out what he'll do next. John kneels down beside you, his eyes traveling from your lips over your hard nipples down between your legs. Without a word, he opens the buttons of your jeans, and you eagerly lift your hips so he can pull it down together with your underwear.

John looks at your face as his hand trails down from your stomach. He cups your sex with his whole hand but doesn't move. You hold out for a few seconds, but then you begin to whimper and roll your hips.

"You're so quiet, missy. Ain't you gonna tell me what to do?" he teases.

You shake your head, biting your lip, but when John still doesn't move, you get the feeling that he wants you to beg.

"Please, John," you whisper, barely able to make any sound at all. All you can do is move again, trying your best to rub yourself against John's hand.

Finally, he has mercy with you. He runs his fingers through your folds with enough pressure to take the edge off. You spread your legs apart as far as possible, and John makes good use of it, pushing two fingers into you. Your muscles tense around him as if you want to keep him there forever, and a dark chuckle breaks out of him.

"Jesus, girl, how can you be so goddamn wet?" John asks, but keeps pushing in and out of you. "You want this bad, don't you?"

You hate that you're so desperate, but his touch feels too damn good to think about anything else. Pushing yourself down onto his fingers, you run your own hands up your body to tease your nipples. John dibs his thumb between your folds as well before running it in circles around your clit. The touch makes you cry out and moan, and suddenly, John's fingers are gone.

"No, please," you gasp, reaching for his hand, but John shakes his head.

"You're too loud, missy," he grunts. "Wouldn't want those guys down there to hear us."

John moves farther up your body, kneeling beside your face. "Guess I have to shut you up."

He leans over a little, running the tip of his cock over your lips until you willingly open your mouth, sucking him in again. John pushes in deeper than before while your hips rut into thin air, all your nerves still on fire from his touch. He grabs your hair again, pulling until you tilt your head back. With this new angle, it's even easier for John to sink into you, and you do your best to relax your throat to take him without gagging. For now, he goes at a slow rhythm, pulling out enough after each thrust so you can catch your breath.

Still, he doesn't stop teasing you. His hand wanders down your body, putting your hands back onto your breasts, so you keep playing with yourself while his fingers go deeper. John massages your clit again, giving you just enough of a rub to make you lust for more. You moan around his cock, so lost in your own pleasure that you don't think much about what you're doing.

Breathing through your nose, you swallow even more of John's length down, running your tongue along the underside of his cock with as much pressure as you can muster. Then you circle the tip with your tongue when John moves out before taking more of him.

"Go on, you can take more than that," John says, his fingers running almost gently through your hair as you swallow him down inch by inch. "That's a good girl."

As if to reward you, John pushes back into you, his long fingers going so deep that it almost feels like he's fucking you from both ends. It's incredible to be so full, and every time John's thumb rubs over you, you let out a little cry around his cock. John takes that as his cue to invade your throat, pushing further even when you try to move your head to get away from him.

"Just relax, girl," he says, his voice soothing while he keeps petting your hair, "you want this."

It's true. The thought of having John balls deep inside of you drives you wild. You grind against his hand, your hips bucking, and all the while, you swallow more of him, eager to please. John gives you time to adjust, pulling out again and again, but each time he comes back, he goes deeper, and soon, you find it easy to make room for him.

When John finally buries himself to the hilt in your throat, even he has to bite his lip to keep quiet. He stays there for a moment, letting you hold out in that position. Looking down at you, there's something feral in his eyes, and his voice sounds more hoarse than usual.

"Saddle up, missy. We're going for a ride."

A shiver runs down your spine. You know you're in for something rough, and John doesn't give you long to prepare yourself. His fingers rut into you at a quick pace, and he barely lets you breathe while pushing into your mouth, forcing himself as deep as possible with each thrust.

After a while, it feels like you're drifting out of your body, seeing yourself as you shamelessly buck your hips, chasing your pleasure while sucking at John as if your life depends on it. Your fingers dig into your breasts, and you find yourself clawing at your hard nipples, pulling and pinching to keep yourself on edge, your core swimming from your slick. The only sounds more obscene than John's fingers sliding in and out of your soaking wet pussy are the moans and cries coming from your mouth.

You know you won't be able to hold out any longer, and John must see that, too. He pushes his fingers into you, bending them upwards to find a particular spot inside of you. It takes a bit of coaxing, but the second you let out a muffled scream, John knows he's got you. Rubbing that spot inside of you, he has you go wild, your whole body winding under his hand as if you've turned into a snake. Your thighs quiver and you press your legs together, but John keeps teasing you until your core is overwhelmed with pleasure. Waves of heat roll over you, and you see stars as you come on John's fingers.

He has mercy enough to pull his cock out of your mouth that you can breathe, but only for a short while. Then he pushes back against your lips. "You're not finished, missy. Don't make me tease you again."

As sensitive as you are, you know you couldn't take more, so you're glad that John keeps his hand on your stomach, steadying himself instead of touching you. He's more interested in diving down your throat, and this time, he goes rough with you. John fucks into your throat at a brutal pace, his fingers gripping hard at your hair to keep your head pulled back. You know that he can see from outside how he's filling you up, and you don't even care when tears well up in your eyes. Your only goal is to satisfy him, to take everything that he gives you.

You know your throat is going to hurt like hell, but you relax your muscles, your mouth becoming nothing more than a greedy hole for John to push into. He makes good use of that, fucking your face without mercy, only after his own pleasure now. Then, biting pain shoots through your core, and it takes a moment for you to understand that John moved his hand away from your stomach.

He brings it down in a swift movement, slapping you between the legs. You gasp and try to close your legs, but John shakes his head. "Don't do that, or you'll regret it."

With more tears welling up your eyes, you spread your legs apart, and John keeps slapping you until you can barely stand it. You reach for his hand, holding it in place between your legs, and this time, John doesn't refuse you. He runs his fingers through your wetness, soothing the pain he inflicted before, and the sudden pleasure washes over you with such an intensity that you cry out even more.

While you come under John's fingers, he pushes hard into your mouth, filling you up completely. His hips buck, and he stays still while his cock pulses, his hot come shooting down your throat. You do your best to swallow, but you struggle under John, and he pulls out, dripping the last strands of his come onto your chin and cheeks.

Breathing hard, John uses the hand he touched you with to push the spilled come into your mouth, and you lick both his fingers and his cock clean. Finally remembering his manners, John helps you to put your jeans back on, but you're not looking forward to the ride home, your sex still swimming with your slick.

Handing you your shirt back, John smiles at you. "You know what? I say we take those bastards down there. If you can shoot more of them than I, I'll get those pants off of you again, and we can go for a real ride."

You can't believe that he's so cocky that he actually offers himself as your object of desire, but by God, he's not wrong. The way he looks at you, you're pretty sure that you're going to go for that ride anyway.

"If I can shoot more than you, I'll be sitting on your face later," you counter, taking your sweet time buttoning your shirt to give him a last look at your breasts.

John’s smile grows wider. "Hope that's not just talk again."

"I'll ride you either way," you say, getting to your feet. "That's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) I always take requests if there's something you wanna read, so feel free to check out [my tumblr](http://littlestarofthewest.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
